


Minnie rides the train

by Anonymous



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Mike, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minnie (fem mike) has a great time riding the train with her boyfriend
Relationships: Mike/Scott (Total Drama)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Minnie rides the train

Minnie blushed hard as she rode the train hidden in the corner. She was dressed in heels thigh-high stockings a strapless minidress and a collar. She looked around for the man who dressed her like that. She saw orange hair and her cunt dampened. 

The train stopped and more people got on. She felt someone stand behind her and looked back. She saw a white tanktop and looked ahead of her again. His hand grabbed her ass. She gasped quietly and her cunt got wet. He groped and the cheek and she heard him snigger. His hands went up under her dress. "Hey 'member not to be to noisy babe."

She held in her moan when he rubbed her cunt lips through her panties. Her juices soaked the panties making them stick to her cunt. He kept fingering her lips and his other hand grabbed her tit. She trembled as he grabbed both tits. He groped them and rubbed her nipples through her dress. He had insisted that she didn't need a bra. 

He pulled the top of her dress down making her tits bounce free. She gasped and tried to cover herself but his hands were already pinching her nipples. She moaned quietly. "Scott someone will see."

"Let them." Her cunt dripped as he groped her tits. The train stopped again and it got even more packed. Minnie felt him pressed against her back and he moved his hands down her body. Her tits were left bare for anyone to see. She whimpered when Scott rubbed her clit. He pulled her panties off. She looked around as she felt a light breeze on her cunt. She couldn't see anyone looking at her as her juices leaked onto her thighs.She wriggled until he pulled out his cock. He rubbed it against her cunt covering it in her juice. "Slut."

She covered her mouth to muffle her moan as her cunt drooled onto his cock. He held her by the hips and pushed into her. Her walls clenched around him and her juices dripped down her leg. He fucked her hard as she tried to cover her moans. She soaked her thighs and the floor beneath her when she squirted. Her tits bounced as he nailed her cunt. 

She was sure the wet sound of his cock plunging into her dripping cunt would make someone notice. She didn't care as her drenched thighs trembled. The puddle under her grew and his cock fucked deep into her. She moaned as Scott pumped his warm jizz into her cunt. He licked the shell of her ear and her walls squeezed around him. She whined quietly. "Scott you didn't wear a condom? What if I get pregnant?"

"Calm down babe." He thrusted again and she moaned. He grabbed her tits rubbing her nipples. Her cunt dripped around his cock and she looked around. There was a guy staring at her. She gasped and squirted again. Scott noticed too and she heard him snigger. He lifted her dress to show the guy his cock fucking her cunt.

The guy's eyes flicked between her bouncing tits and dripping cunt. Scott made her hold her dress up and groped her tits. She moaned and another guy turned and saw them. She saw a tent grow in his pants and Scott bounced her on his cock. He got his friends attention and they both watched her spread her legs to give them a better view. The second guy jacked off through his pants. She came again adding more to the puddle.

A few more guys saw as Scott plundered her pussy in front of them. Some jacked off and others just watched. The second guy came and his jizz joined the puddle of Minnie's come on the floor. Her cunt drooled more juices around Scott's cock. More guys came on the floor at her feet as Scott pumped another warm load into her soft cunt. He pinched her nipples and she squirted again.

Scott pulled out and her cunt dripped onto the floor. She kneeled in the puddle and her stockings were soaked in a mix of come. Scott put his cock to her lips and she licked her juices and his jizz from it. She wrapped her soft lips around his cock and sucked. She rubbed her clit as she worked his dick with her tongue. He came his jizz coated her tongue. She squirted and let her tongue hang out dripping jizz on her tits. 

He zipped his pants and helped Minnie up. He fixed her dress and she huddled up to him. She felt his strong arm wrap around her. They stayed like that on the way back home. Scott pressed kisses to her cheekbone and she smiled. "I love ya slut."

"I love you too."


End file.
